The present invention relates to a sensor for automatic triggering of safety devices in motor vehicles.
It particular, it relates to such a sensor which has a housing with a housing recess accommodating a tilting body which serves as a seismic mass and triggers a control signal when a predetermined threshold value is exceeded. Such a sensor is known e.g. from the later publication DE-OS 40 36 224.8. In this sensor a tilting body is arranged as seismic mass in the base of a housing recess. When force or acceleration is applied, the tilting body tilts over and in so doing triggers a measurement signal in a triggering device. The base of the housing recess of the sensor as well as the support surface of the tilting body on the base are constructed so as to be flat. Penetrating moisture and a corresponding poor choice of materials for the housing and tilting body can cause the tilting body to adhere to the base. The tilting angle can accordingly be shifted in extreme cases by as much as 5 degrees and will trigger only after a delay. The operative adhesive forces between the two surfaces act as a threshold value which cannot be influenced and which prevents an accurate and reliable triggering of the sensor.